danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Warriors of Hope
The Warriors of Hope (希望の戦士 Kibō no Senshi lit. Soldiers of Hope) is an organization, featured and introduced as the main antagonist faction in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Members Description The Warriors of Hope are a group of RPG-fanatic children who murder adults in the name of Monokuma and their Savior, Junko Enoshima. They control the Monokuma robots and the Monokuma Kids. The Warriors' ranks are apparently divided into five classes based on generic RPG character classes - "Hero", "Fighter", "Priest", "Sage" and "Mage" - with each class being led by one of the organization's five leaders. The five classes of the organization can be distinguished by their respective emblems, which can be seen on the outfits of each of the five leaders. Objectives The Warriors of Hope claim that their goal is to rid Towa City of adults and then turn it into a "paradise for kids" as they envision it. Their official name for this operation is Demon Hunting; further developing the RPG-setting they apply onto reality, calling all adults "Demons" which they must hunt. In reality, the true leader of the organization, Monaca plans to drive Komaru Naegi to despair by forcing her to witness countless of atrocities with the intention of using her body as the vessel for the rebirth of Junko. While they failed in turning Komaru into Junko, the despair of Monaca's plans failing was sufficient enough for Monaca to become the ideal candidate for Junko's rebirth. History ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Prologue - The Warriors of Hope The Warriors of Hope are first seen on TV when Komaru heard Kotoko voice coming from the TV. Apparently, the Warriors of Hope had infiltrated the news center. The Warriors of Hope introduced themselves as a group of five children consisting of the energetic Masaru Daimon, the self-pitying and masking Jataro Kemuri, the cryptic and intelligent Nagisa Shingetsu, the bratty but clever Kotoko, and their leader is the wheelchair-bound Monaca. The kids appear to claim, to the bafflement of Komaru, that they are creating a paradise for kids. Soon after Komaru found herself in a bed, she found a mysterious young man referring himself as "The Servant". After escaping the basement at the servant's challenge, she runs into the Warriors of Hope in the main hall. The five take turns introducing themselves and then Nagisa places a bracelet on Komaru. They later revealed to Komaru that she was about to participate in a killing game where she was the target and the Warriors of Hope would kill them. They then opened a trap door, leading Komaru to fall through the sky with a parachute. Chapter 1 - Crying for Love in Hell Afterward, Komaru and Toko encounter one of the Warriors of Hope, Masaru, in an arena full of Monokuma Kids. Daimon cryptically mutters to himself words implying he was abused by an alcoholic father. Komaru and Toko are shocked to discover a literal mountain of adult corpses presented by Masaru. Expressing passionate hatred towards the "Demons", Masaru battles the two with a massive robot, but he is defeated and carried away by the Monokuma Kids where he gets executed and killed by the Monokuma Kids. Chapter 2 - Legend of the Revolution Chapter 3 - Cute Girl's Battlefield Chapter 4 - The Way We Live Chapter 5 - Absolute Despair Girl Epilogue - The Changing World We Made Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm The Warriors of Hope along with the Monokuma Kids were briefly shown at the beginning of the episode in the scene where the Servant surrendered himself to the Warriors of Hope. Episode 02 - Hang the Witch Although Monaca wasn't shown in the episode, she murdered Miaya Gekkogahara way back after before the killing game occured in order to participate in the Final Killing Game and created a robotic puppet to take Miaya's place in the game without anyone noticing. Episode 05 - Dreams of Distant Days After successfully recovering Miaya from Juzo's attack and catching up to Makoto and Aoi Asahina, Monaca is seen using a joystick to control Miaya's actions. Using Miaya, she knocked out Seiko Kimura with her wheelchair's missiles. Episode 06 - No Man is an Island Seeing Makoto in a state of despair, Monaca decided to use Monomi to give a rousing speech to Makoto and Hina about not giving up. She then claims how much of a loser Makoto is for letting the girls help him with his situation. She finds it unbelievable how someone with an empty head like him could've beaten Junko. Episode 07 - Ultra Despair Girls At the beginning of the episode, Monaca is seen crying about how hope keeps beating despair in front of several Monokumas. However, she tells them she will continue to show the world how wonderful despair is. It was later revealed that she is based near the outskirts of Towa City. Monaca was then seen watching Komaru and Toko, who were tasked by Byakuya to locate her whereabouts, enter her base claiming how friendship and hope disgust her wondering how people risk their lives on those ideas. After seeing the actions of the two girls she begins wondering whether or not the world is rejecting her claiming her only choice is to run away from the Earth or destroy the world and has already made her decision in regards to it. The former members of the Warriors of Hope are seen in a hotel room. Nagisa is shown talking on the phone, telling Toko and Komaru where Monaca is hiding out. Nagisa asks them not to hurt Monaca because she was once a friend. Komaru and Toko later found a room filled with the mechas they previously fought. Monaca greeted the two, appearing on a screen, and tells them that despair will beat hope and activates the robots along with some Monokuma before immediately giving up; blowing up her base of operations in the process. Lying in the ruins, Komaru and Toko find a van where Monaca is staying in; living in a very cluttered situation. She tells the two that she isn't the mastermind of the Final Killing Game and only intended to join to observe Makoto up close. She also confirmed the fact that she indeed killed Miaya. She also states that due to her old pranking habits, she was the one who faked Hina's death (even acknowledging the fact the prank didn't land well). She claimed that she has given up trying side with either hope or despair claiming that the Servant's attempt at making her the second Junko Enoshima made her instead give up on it. When asked who is the real mastermind, Monaca claimed she doesn't know, but told the two that a survivor of the Killing School Life will most certainly die because of Makoto's actions, and she decided to keep it a secret. She then called for four Monokumas, using their rockets, to blast her van up to space and tells Komaru and Toko that she has decided to become a NEET in space. While blasting off to space, Monaca decided that she will finally stop thinking about hope and despair. Episode 12 - It is Always Darkest Monaca is seen watching Ryota Mitarai's hope brainwashing video, from her TV screen within her van in space. Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono The Warriors of Hope appeared as a cameo in the OVA, they were shown having fun at the cafe talking to each other happily. Relationships Adults The Advisor of The Warriors of Hope, Kurokuma, manipulated the Warriors of Hope to get revenge on the adults that treated the Warriors of Hope badly. They often refer the Adults as "Demons" as they are apparently evil. This is what lead the Warriors of Hope to begin a Killing Game of Killing every adult in Towa City and make a "children only paradise". The Adults seem to have an intense hate towards the Warriors of Hope for killing everyone they loved and destroying everything that was precious for all. The Adults don't seem to care what happens to the Warriors of Hope as they only want revenge for everything they've done. Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa In Danganronpa Another Episode, throughout Komaru and Toko's journey in Towa City they appear to distrust them and fear them. The Warriors of Hope are the antagonist in the journey to stop them from killing the adults and are considered enemies in this game. The Warriors of Hope even manipulated Toko as they took Byakuya as a hostage for the Future Foundation. Toko and the Warriors of Hope made a deal if she catches Komaru they will let him free. In Chapter 5, Komaru and Toko are battled by Kurokuma and Monaca to conclude the Demon Hunting and end everything. At some point after the events of the Demon Hunting they become friends with all the former members of Warriors of Hope, and all team up together to defeat Monaca. Although Komaru and Toko dislike Monaca, it seems they still has a soft spot for her and believes she was just a misguided girl. Trivia *The name of the Warriors' adult-eradicating campaign, "Demon Hunting", is probably a reference to the ''Monster Hunter franchise. Also, the logo of "Demon Hunting" screen seems to be based on the logo of the video game Demon's Souls. *The font used when displaying the Warriors of Hope and Monokuma Kids' speech is different from the rest of the characters' (who are all older) and is designed to look like a child's handwriting. *Unlike the "Ultimate" titles of all other known characters to date, the "Ultimate" titles of the Warriors of Hope are written in Japanese as 超小学生級 chō shōgakusei kyū (lit. Super Elementary Schooler Level) rather than 超高校級 chō kōkō kyū (lit. Super High School Level), and localized as "Li'l Ultimate" rather than simply "Ultimate"; which is logical considering their age. *It is likely that the Warriors of Hope are around the ages 11-12, as a note called "For the sake of my daughter" talks about Kotoko's past when she was around 10 years old. **Children in Japanese schools start at the age of 6 and stay in elementary (shōgakkō (小学校)) until they are 11–12 years old. Navigation ru:Воины Надежды fr:Soldats de l'Espoir es:Guerreros de la Esperanza Category:Organizations Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists